battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Basketball
|episode = BFDI: Reveal Novum (5 votes to join) BFDIA: Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (86 votes to join) BFB: TBA |place = BFDI: 22nd (to join) BFDIA: 50th (to join) BFB: TBA |allies = *Grassy(best friend) *8-Ball *Blocky *Loser *Tennis Ball *Robot Flower (possibly) * Golf Ball |enemies = * Golf Ball (rarely) *Firey (End of BFDI 12) *Snowball (possibly) *Four *Donut (possibly) |color = Orange (body), Black (lines) Green and white (BFDI 14) |deaths = 3 |kills = 2 |first = Power of Three (asset) A Leg Up in the Race (officially) |last = Questions Answered |recc = Alexlion0511, BlockyCuzco, Brom316, flamer9111, kookyguy55 and Pacothediscooking |voice = unknown (BFDI) Satomi Hinatsu (BFB) }} Basketball is a former recommended character in A Leg Up in the Race and one of the recommended characters that Firey set on fire during the same episode. Basketball was one of the thirty recommended characters who got the chance to join the game during The Reveal and Reveal Novum. In the audition video, Basketball said tennis balls aren't the only ones with lines. She failed to get into the game, however, receiving only 5 votes and placing 22nd, along with Clock. In Vomitaco, Basketball is limbless and was recommended by kookyguy55. In The Glistening, Basketball has arms and legs, was recommended by the user murphygundo, and she is one of the many recommended characters to vote for Ice Cube. Basketball also could have joined BFDIA in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, but she only received 86 votes, placing 44th, and she was flung to the LOL. In IDFB, Basketball, along with the other characters that were held inside the LOL had a chance to join the show via a viewer voting. Basketball was given a redesign as well, which now has a shinier look, along with lighter colors. In BFB, she helps form "A Better Name Than That" with 8-Ball, due to them both being balls. Basketball is sometimes mistaken for a male due to her low-pitched voice. Personality Basketball is very loyal to 8-Ball, usually supporting his endeavours. Basketball also cares about the well-being of her fellow contestants, as she picked Grassy for her team when no one else would, and she felt that Four's violence was getting out of hand. Appearance Basketball appears to be a rubber air striped basketball. Changes BFDI 12 * Basketball has no shading. * Basketball's eyes are above her line, and her mouth is below. BFDI 14 * Basketball becomes green. * Basketball’s lines become white. BFDI 15 * Basketball loses her legs. * Basketball's face is below her line. BFDI 17 (one of 3 recommended characters) * Basketball is dark orange. * Basketball has white stripes. BFDI 17 (one of 30 recommended characters) * Basketball is a bright orange. * Basketball gains shading toward her right. * Basketball has black stripes. * Basketball's stripes are more plentiful. BFDI 21 * Basketball is an apricot-tone. * Basketball's bottom stripe leans toward the bottom. * Basketball gains arms. * Basketball loses her shading. BFDIA * Basketball reverts to her BFDI 17 design. IDFB * Basketball loses her shading. * Basketball has a tangerine shine toward her bottom-right. * Basketball has thinner stripes. * Basketball's stripes are a dark gray. * Basketball is slightly smaller. Coverage BFDI In "A Leg Up in the Race", Basketball appears as a recommended character and was set on fire, possibly dying. In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Basketball appears as a recommended character and jumps into the vat of hydrochloric acid to try and get the marble collection. In "Vomitaco", Basketball appears as a recommended character. In "The Reveal", Basketball appears as a recommended character at Cake at Stake, to watch Blocky get eliminated. Speaker calls her and the others "stalkers". Basketball has been “handpicked out of hundreds” and had the chance to debut in BFDI. In "Reveal Novum", Basketball had only 5 votes, which was not enough and got sent to the LOL By the Sender Scoop Thrower. In the end, Basketball and all the other debaters (except David) get crushed by the sun when it set with the TLC on top of the LOL, continuing from the last episode. Basketball then screams in pain. In "The Glistening", Basketball appears as a recommended character and votes for Ice Cube. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Basketball had the chance to join season 2. BFDIA In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Basketball didn’t join season 2 with only 86 votes, she and the other contestants who didn’t get enough votes got separated from the season 2 cast. Within seconds they were all crushed. Fortunately, it was only a hallucination, and Basketball screamed as she got flung to the TLC. IDFB In "Welcome Back", Basketball had the chance to rejoin in IDFB. Even if IDFB 2 was released, she didn't receive enough votes to join the show. BFB In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Basketball is excited and cheers for Loser along with Pencil, Ruby, Bomby, Grassy, Woody, Bubble & Pie. Grassy and Basketball then discuss how great Loser is. Later on in the episode, Basketball was asked by 8-Ball to join his team. In the challenge, Golf Ball plans to have Basketball, along with 8-Ball, weigh down the basket. When Robot Flower knocks Blocky off the tree, He lands on Basketball, who is too bouncy and walks away with Grassy taking her place. Golf Ball, after some thinking, plans to use a trebuchet to get the basket down, using 8-Ball and Basketball as weights to bring the basket down. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Basketball learns about Golf Ball's disrespect for Grassy and appoints 8-Ball as the new team leader. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Basketball and Robot Flower remind Golf Ball that she was deposed as team leader last episode. In Today’s Very Special Episode, Basketball says she is glad she listens to 8-Ball. Later, Blocky and her talk to each other about "Hearing someone that disrespects people". Basketball had no lines in "Fortunate Ben". In "Four Goes Too Far", Basketball says that Four's becoming more destructive and that they should do something about it. She asks 8-Ball what to do, which he then responds with by telling her Golf Ball has the answer. Later in the episode, when A Better Name Than That and are both on the Moon with the Twinkle of Contagion, she tells them to accept that one of the two teams will have the Twinkle at the end of the challenge. Due to the rocket breaking down, Basketball, her team and are stuck on the Moon in "The Liar Ball You Don't Want" She says that she's been inspecting Robot Flower, which Tennis Ball and Golf Ball start wiggling their eyebrows over. Basketball asks if they're done with that before saying Robot Flower can give commands to the communicator dish on the ship and that Remote can receive orders from it, she and Tennis Ball use Robot Flower to control Remote so that they can prevent the Liar Ball from landing in their goal. However, the ship then loses connection with Remote, which Basketball notices is something going wrong and tries to take full control of Robot Flower. Remote sends a bomb through the signal, which would kill all the contestants on the moon if the connection wasn't broken. Due to this, Robot Flower breaks the signal, and Remote lands the Liar Ball in A Better Name Than That's crater. After this, Basketball asks TV if he knew that she decided to break it. Because the Liar Ball landed in ABNTT's team crater, they are up for elimination. In "Questions Answered", at Cake At Stake, Donut communicates to A Better Name Than That using TV. When he moves his hands out of TV's screen, Basketball asks if he was able to move things between the Earth and the Moon all this time and tells him to get them back down to Earth. Once Donut sends Earth through the screen so that they can get back on it, Cake At Stake continues, where ABNTT are all far away from him. He tells them they didn't have to sit so far, which is followed by all members of the team going inside his hole, which Basketball clarifies is the way they're doing Cake At Stake this episode. She is the 5th safe on the team. When it's between Golf Ball and 8-Ball to be eliminated, Basketball says she hopes the "team leader" doesn't leave, to which both Golf Ball and 8-Ball think are themselves. Relationships 8-Ball Basketball and 8-Ball are close friends. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, they are the co-founders of A Better Name Than That. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Basketball appoints 8-Ball as the new team leader after Golf Ball became too disrespectful. Deaths #A Leg Up in the Race: May have burnt to death as she is on fire at the ending (Debatable). #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #Reveal Novum: Is crushed by the sun with the other recommended characters in the LOL. Kills Kills: 2 References Category:Recommended Characters Category:Armless Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Females Category:Voiced by Satomi Hinatsu Category:A Better Name Than That Category:Locker of Losers